wwxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig Müller
Ludwig Müller (June 23, 1883 in Gütersloh - July 31, 1945 in Berlin) was a German who headed the German Christians ( ) and was imposed by the Nazi government as state bishop ( ) of the Evangelical Church of the old-Prussian Union (6 July 1933) and Reich's Bishop (28 June 1933) of the German Evangelical Church ( ). He had been associated with Nazism since the 1920s and was an antisemite. He supported a revisionist view of "Christ the Aryan" (or a "heroic Jesus") as well as a plan of purifying Christianity of what he deemed "Jewish corruption," including purging large parts of the Old Testament. Müller had little real political experience and, as his actions would demonstrate to Hitler, little if any political aptitude. In the 1920s and early 1930s, before Hitler's assumption of the German Chancellorship in January 1933, he was a little known pastor who had been a military chaplain and a regional leader of the German Christians in East Prussia. However, he was an "old fighter" with Hitler ( ) and had a burning desire to assume more power.Barnett p. 33. Müller had, however, introduced Hitler to General von Blomberg when Müller was chaplain of the East Prussian Military District and Blomberg was the district's commander.Shirer p. 235 As part of the Nazi Gleichschaltung, the Nazi regime's plan was to "coordinate" all 28 separate Protestant regional church bodies into a single and unitary Reich Church ( ). Müller wanted to be the head—the Reich's bishop ( ) of this newly formed entity.See article on Confessing Church for the background of the Protestant Church in Germany. His first attempt to achieve his post ended in a miserable and embarrassing failure. Eventually, through political machinations, he was elected to bishop by a national synod, but this angered many Protestant pastors and congregations, who deemed his selection to be politically motivated and innately anti-Christian. He was supported by the Nationalist faction (German Christians) within the Church, who wanted to get rid of the Old Testament and create a German National Religion divorced from Jewish influenced ideas. They supported the introduction of the Aryan Paragraph into the Church. This controversy led to schism and the foundation of the competing Confessing Church, a situation that frustrated Hitler and led to the end of Müller's power. Many of the German Protestant clergy supported the Confessing Church movement, which resisted the imposition of the state into Church affairs. Hitler's interest in the group had waned by 1937, when the party took up a more aggressive attitude toward the resistant Christian clergy; so Müller tried to revive his support by allowing the Gestapo to monitor churches and the Christian youth groups to consolidate with the Hitler Youth. He remained committed to Nazism to the end. He committed suicide in 1945, soon after the Nazi defeat. External links *History site *Protestant Churches in the Third Reich Reference Works Footnotes Category:1883 births Category:1945 deaths Category:Nazi Germany Category:Christian fascists Category:German bishops Category:Nazis who committed suicide af:Ludwig Müller de:Ludwig Müller (Theologe) et:Ludwig Müller fr:Ludwig Müller pt:Ludwig Müller ru:Мюллер, Людвиг fi:Ludwig Müller zh:路德维希·穆勒